Ginny's new story
by theoneandonly02
Summary: Have you ever thought about the Harry Potter world if the real chosen one was Ginny. But what if it was and her life was completely different like she was brunette.WHAT? And she was really adopted but the most powerful witch in the universe and can take five armies of fully trained wizards/witches GINNY IS THE CHOSEN ONE CHOSEN BY THE UNIVERSE


**A/N - What if Ginny was actually adopted by the weasely family at a very young age because of a very dangerous person(soon to be revealed) and she was a brunette instead of a red head and very mysterious and dark but inside loving and caring ... but also has the possession of powers that are stronger than five armies of fully trained wizard/witches?**

 **Chapter 1 The Meeting :**

 **It was a very hard day for Ginny she had been taken by the witches counselor because she was in great danger her mother has been torturing her for the passed eight years and you would expect to see so many scars on her face but not even one scratch was left behind. The only reason she wasn't thrown in a muggle foster home was because she was covered in bruises all throughout her body no muggle could believe their eyes but when the witches counselors were informed by an undercover wizard they knew there was something magical and mysterious about her .**  
 **"what happened to all your bruises " asked one of the witches counselors " I don't know one minute they are there and the next they're not?" said Ginny There was a long moment of silence then the counselor noticed how sad Ginny was and told her " You must be going through so much you know you can cry if that would make it any easier"**  
 **"I can't " said Ginny "Yes you can no one will judge you i've cried many of times but have never been in a position like you so i understand the need to cry it always made me feel better" "I can't cry " "But Ginny why" "BECAUSE I CANT I WANT TO CRY I FORCE MY SELF TO CRY BUT I CAN'T MY BODY DOES NOT ALLOW ME TO CRY AS MUCH AS I WANT TO ALL MY LIFE I HAVE WANTED TO CRY AND NOTHING WOULD EVER CHANGE THAT." The counselor was so surprised by this and with that knew something was very different about this girl but knew that she would be in great danger so they called someone familiar with the muggle world and kids to take heer in until they find a permanent place and or arrangement and that was Aurthor Weasley.**  
 **"Im so sorry we called you to the United States in the middle of the night but i think this is to important to wait until tomorrow" said the witches counselor "Its ok you said it was very urgent so whats the problem. Illegal wizardry?" "ummmmm actually its violence to a young child." "Than why did you call me in thats not my specialty?" Aurthor was so very confused at why he was called in the middle of the night to a different country "Well this child is in great danger and only 8 years old and has no idea about using the thing is i think THE LEGEND is true?" "Which legend " said Aurther very interested "THE LEGEND the one everyone thought for sure was not true because no possible muggle,witch or wizard could ...be HIM" The counselor said in such a low voice so no one else could hear All Aurthor could say is "WHAT BUT... LET ME SEE HIM RIGHT NOW I CANT..." the counselor cut him off "the thing is its actually a GIRL" With wide open eyes all Aurthor asked was "What can i do if the legend is true HE... i mean SHE can do so much with her powers ."**  
 **"Well alright she is very shy and angry shes kind and sweet i can see it but shes afraid to let people in and we need you to take her in until we can figure out where to place her to be adopted "**  
 **"Well alright" Aurthor just wanted to see for himself**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Aurthor was led in to the room Ginny was in when he saw her he saw what the witch had saw greatness, kindness and more but also Darkness that looked as if it were controling her. "Hello there i'm Aurthor you will be coming with me to stay for a few days does that sound alright with you ?"**  
 **"Where are we going" Ginny said with such a low voice not even looking at Aurthor "To where me and my family live i have a wife and five kids they are all boys a handful " He laughed and Ginny looked up and she knew in her heart he was kind and he had a great heart "Thank you but i don't want to trouble you"**  
 **"Its no trouble at all why my wife would be so happy to have a girl in her house" she smiled and said okay and she said by to the witches counselors and they were off and got back to Aurthor's home by the next morning Molly saw he was back and was so happy he had gotten home safely but upset because he left so late and didn't notice Ginny "Aurthor you had me so worried have you ever heard of tomorrow "**  
 **"Molly i would really like if you didn't yell at me in front of the guest " Ginny was still by the door scared to enter she didn't want molly to yell at her "oh that's why you had to leave so late she is so beautiful come in are you hungry? " Molly grabbed Ginny and led her to the kitchen so excited "So what do you want to eat?"**  
 **"it really doesn't matter as long as its food" Molly couldn't help but smile than molly called all the boys for breakfast and all you could hear was fighting and running When they got down they all stopped and looked at Ginny and William asked "Mum who's this " she responded "our guest Ginny she will be staying in our spare room for a few days okay so be nice "**  
 **Ginny felt good because shes never really met any of her family member so it was fun seeing them all having fun and so happy to be together even though they won't admit it.**  
 **That Night: "What will happen to Ginny honey"**  
 **"Well i guess she would be put to be adopted and if she doesn't she will stay in the system until she is or is 18 "**  
 **"That's terrible ..." she started to think and said excitedly "WE SHOULD ADOPT GINNY" "What" Aurthor responded quickly "Yes shes so small and shes knid but scared i could feel it in her and i've always wanted a girl it would be fun oh come on Aurthor please"**  
 **"Well alright I was going to suggest it anyway but only if your sure"**  
 **" Yes i'm sure i have never been more sure in my life " She said with the biggest smile ever as if it was mean't to be which she did believe.**


End file.
